My little Queen
by autumnevil5
Summary: SQ - Prompt: Emma se divierte aprovechándose a cada oportunidad que tiene que Regina sea de complexión y estatura más pequeña que ella.
1. Parte 1

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Hola a todos! Este prompt me fue sugerido hace muchos días atrás, espero que sea del agrado de **Lunediose** y de todos los que pasen por aquí a leer.

 **Prompt:** Emma se divierte aprovechándose a cada oportunidad que tiene que Regina sea de complexión y estatura más pequeña que ella :)

* * *

 **HER LITTLE MILLS**

—¡Emma!

—¿Qué?

—Es tarde, ya deberías estar en la biblioteca ayudando a Regina.

—Ya voy mamá —Renegué—. Belle debe estar ayudándola.

—Si te pedí que ayudaras a Regina fue porque Belle está ocupada en otras cosas.

—Pues en lugar de estar ocupada en otras cosas debería estar ayudando a Regina, es su biblioteca después de todo.

—Mira, Emma. Ve de una buena vez y deja de estar holgazaneando.

El colmo de los colmos. Me levantan temprano un domingo, no me dejan desayunar en paz, y encima tengo que ir a hacer quién sabe qué.

—Buenas noches señorita Swan.

—No me molestes, Regina. No estoy de humor. Tengo hambre.

—Perdone usted mi salvador —Se burló de mí—. Eres como un oso gruñendo cada vez que tienes hambre.

—Lo que sea. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Sentarte y no hacer nada, es lo que se te da mejor.

No iba a oponerme a eso, era domingo, quería estar en casa durmiendo. Me senté y puse los pies sobre la mesa, era agradable verla ponerse de puntillas e intentar tomar un libro de la estantería más alta.

Me acerqué y sin ningún problema alcancé el libro que ella quería.

—Lo tengo, pequeña —Besé su cabeza solo para molestarla.

—Ya lo tenía —Me arranchó el libro de las manos.

—Lo que tú digas, mi pequeña Reina.

Su humor se puso peor que el mío, y durante la media hora que pasamos allí optó por ignorarme.

—Podía haberme quedado en casa durmiendo. ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí si todo lo que tenías que hacer era buscar unos libros viejos?

—Yo no te pedí que vinieras.

—Supongo que mi madre sabía que ibas a necesitarme para alcanzar las cosas de los estantes más altos.

Casi perdí el aliento al ser golpeada en el estómago por el enorme libro que ella me dejó caer encima. Se fue sin decirme nada, así que supuse que debía llevárselo a mi madre.

* * *

 **XXXSQXXX**

—¡Ma!

—¡Hey chico!

—¡Mira mamá, ma está aquí!

Regina apareció en el pasillo del supermercado empujando un carrito de compras.

—Señorita Swan.

—Hey.

—¿También estás de compras ma?

—No. Solo me dieron ganas de unas galletas. Mary Margaret se encarga siempre de las compras.

—Puedes acompañarnos, y luego puedes venir con nosotros a almorzar.

—Eso me encantaría.

A Regina no parecía encantarle, pero no dijo nada. Leyó la larga lista que llevaba en las manos y continuó su recorrido por los pasillos.

Me distraje un poco eligiendo con Henry los cereales. Fitness con sabor a manzana.

—Ese es para mamá.

—Lo imaginé.

Iba a poner los cereales en el carrito y me di cuenta que Tony, el supervisor del supermercado estaba muy sonriente en el pasillo de lácteos, mientras Regina se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar el yogurt del estante más alto del congelador, él tenía puesto los ojos en sus curvas perfectas. Di unos cuantos pasos largos y alcancé el yogurt.

—¿Vas a llevar solo uno o necesitas más?

—Soy perfectamente capaz de alcanzar las cosas por mis propios medios.

—Te daría la razón si midieras unos centímetros más.

Regina podía estar molesta, pero Tony sabía que había sido descubierto. Algo me decía que las cosas estaban situadas estratégicamente en las estanterías para que Regina tenga que empinarse.

A pesar de eso, mi invitación a almorzar no fue retirada, pero tuve que pagar el precio ayudando a Henry a colocar un tablero de baloncesto en el patio trasero de la casa.

—Me parece que es un poco alto para Henry.

—Es la medida oficial, tiene que practicar correctamente si desea entrar en el equipo el próximo año.

Henry volvió con el balón, listo para probar el tablero.

—¿Quieres jugar con nosotros, mamá?

—No cariño. Voy a sentarme aquí y verlos jugar. —Se sentó cómodamente en uno de sus sillones blancos, y me sorprendí al verla quitarse los tacones al fin.

—Este es un juego para gente alta.

—Pero hay jugadores pequeños. —Dijo Henry.

—Sí, pero tu mamá es muy pequeña y delicada. Como una de esas mariposas pequeñitas.

Regina no emitió ningún comentario, pero si las miradas mataran…

* * *

 **XXXSQXXX**

Tener una cena familiar fuera de Storybrook fue idea de mis padres, concretamente de mi madre, dijo que ayudaría a Regina a ser ella misma, y así todos podríamos ver lo adorable que en realidad es. Omitimos decirle esa parte a Regina, son esas cosas que uno se lleva a la tumba por el bien de toda la familia.

La cena fue agradable, la comida deliciosa, y Regina incluso comió una porción entera de papas fritas. El único que falló fue mi carro. No hubo poder humano que lograra encenderlo, ningún servicio de grúa podría llegar a Storybrooke y papá no tenía nada con qué poder remolcarlo, así que iba a tener que dejarlo y volver por él al día siguiente.

—¿Y si alguien se lo roba?

—Nadie va a robarse eso, Emma.

—Van a robarlo, Regina. No podemos dejarlo aquí.

—Volveremos por él mañana a primera hora. —Prometió papá.

—Y va a estar guardado en este estacionamiento oculto.

—Subterráneo, mamá.

—Suban todos al camión, se está haciendo tarde.

—Pero no vamos a entrar, abuelo.

—Te llevaré en mis piernas —Dijo mamá.

—Yo llevaré a Regina.

—¿Perdón? —Regina se cruzó de brazos.

—Después de Henry eres la más pequeña.

—No voy a ir sentada en tus piernas.

—Soy más alta, tú eres casi del porte de Henry y más liviana.

Papá encendió la camioneta. Henry se acomodó sobre su abuela en el centro. Y Regina me miró horrorizada cuando tomé mi lugar y palmeé mis piernas. Se dejó caer sobre mí como una roca, y me dio un par de pisotones mientras se acomodaba.

—Al menos no vamos a llegar aplastados, mamá.

Una pequeña llovizna empezó a caer, papá condujo despacio para llegar sanos y salvos a casa. Todos conversamos alegremente de lo bien que lo habíamos pasado, excepto Regina. Después de varios minutos de ir con la espalda erguida y clavando sus uñas en mis manos cada vez que me atrevía a tocar su cintura, se rindió, se arrimó a mi pecho, su cabeza encontró un lugar en mi hombro, y durmió durante todo el trayecto.

A veces ser pequeña tenía sus beneficios.


	2. Parte 2

La serie Once Upon a Time, sus personajes, y demás mencionados aquí, no me pertenecen.

Me alegra que les haya gustado, tantos comentarios merecen una continuación. Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

—No tenemos que seguir haciendo eso del minero.

—Es una tradición.

—Inventada por Regina.

—Ayuda a recaudar dinero para las obras sociales que realizan las monjas y permite que todos tengamos un bonito festival para socializar con otras familias.

—Solo significa más trabajo para mí. Si pretenden que trabaje en mis ratos libres voy a querer un aumento y un montón de ayudantes.

—Leroy siempre está predispuesto a ayudar.

—Solo porque le gusta impresionar a su novia.

—¡Emma! Astrid es una monja.

—No son monjas reales.

—Es un hada, y las hadas no pueden relacionarse con nadie, en especial con enanos.

—Me agradabas más cuando solo eras Mary Margaret… la amante de David Nolan.

—¡Emma!

Salí de casa antes de ganarme un buen regaño por decir la verdad. El día se prestaba para quedarme en casa, ver una buena película de acción, comer algo delicioso y beber una cerveza helada, debajo de un montón de mantas que me protejan del frío. ¿Por qué soy la única que debe ser responsable mientras los demás se divierten? No es justo.

Caminé hasta la casa de la responsable, ni siquiera tuve que usar mi llave, la puerta siempre está sin seguro, una terrible costumbre que tengo la intención de corregir. Regina se merece un buen regaño de mi parte.

—¡Re! —Mi grito murió en mi garganta—. ¡Wow!

—¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?

¡Qué diablos! Ella estaba… wow.

—Deja de mirarme.

No estaba mirando. Bueno sí. Tendría que no tener ojos para poder dejar de mirarla.

—¿Por qué estás en toalla?

Para ser exactos, una mini toallita que a penas la cubría.

—Esta es mi casa.

—Pero está helando. No puedas andar por ahí desnuda.

—No estoy en mitad de la calle. —Dijo enojada—. Esta es mi casa, y no estoy desnuda. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Por qué estás en toalla en mitad de la sala?

—No hay luz.

—Y te desnudaste para hacer una protesta.

—Iba a tomar un baño. No había agua caliente y me percaté que no hay luz. Voy a encender el generador.

—¿En toalla?

—Esto es el colmo. Entras sin llamar y me interrogas como si fuese un vulgar delincuente.

La seguí por la casa hasta el cuarto de bodega en el sótano, por suerte para mí el interruptor del generador eléctrico no estaba al alcance de mi pequeña Reina Malvada.

—Déjalo. No queremos que pierdas tu toallita. Esto debe ser hecho por un adulto.

—Estás lejos de ser un adulto.

—Pero yo alcanzo los interruptores que están fuera del alcance para que las niñas malas y pequeñas no se metan en problemas.

—Eres una idiota.

Encendí el generador y mi recompensa fue un golpe en el brazo.

Ella fue a darse su baño, mientras tanto, robé comida de su refrigerador y vi un poco de televisión acostada en los caros sofás de su estudio.

—Hasta que terminaste, mujer. —Dije al verla—. Pensé que te quedarías en la ducha por siempre.

Estaba vestida impecable, su cabello lucía increíble y su maquillaje era perfecto. Seguro que usaba magia para arreglarse.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

—Te estoy esperando.

—¿Por qué?

—Fue tu idea crear una falsa tradición y ahora estoy obligada a trabajar en mi día libre.

—Lo dices como si en serio trabajaras.

—Es tu día de suerte. Vas a apreciar de primera mano el arduo trabajo que realizo como sheriff de esta ciudad. Serás mi asistente.

—No estoy de humor para tus juegos.

—No es un juego. Necesito ayudantes, estoy escasa de personal.

—¿Me veo como un ayudante de sheriff?

—Te ves caliente. Voy a entretenerme solo con verte sentada en mi patrullero. —Reí al ver su reacción. Es tan fácil molestarla que me da pesar.

—Llamaré a tus padres y les diré que entraste a mi casa sin permiso solo para acosarme.

—En serio eres una niña pequeña.

—Baja tus pies de mi sofá.

—Eres una niña mimada que va a acusarme con mis padres. ¿Qué crees que van a decir cuando les diga que no quieres colaborar con el tradicional día del Minero?

—No me importa lo que digan. Todos ustedes son unos idiotas.

No puedes decir que no cuando Mary Margaret pone a su nieto como supervisor de actividades. Ese pequeño niño es un explotador, y afortunadamente para mí, ni siquiera Regina puede negarse a seguir las órdenes de nuestra loca familia.

—Creo que voy a enfermarme. Puedo tener un resfriado.

—Seguro que lo tienes, en especial después de ese baño de tres horas que tomaste.

—Iré a casa y descansaré un poco.

—Puedes hervir en fiebre y aun así vas a estar pegada trabajando conmigo. Ten, hacer algo útil no va a matarte.

Torció los ojos y tomó las luces de navidad que le entregué. Lo hice a propósito, solo porque me gustaba imaginar todos los problemas que iba a tener intentando colgarlas.

—¿Qué estás mirando? —Gritó Ruby en mi oído.

—¡Dios, Ruby! Apareces de la nada como un fantasma.

—Joder, eso es sexy. —Dijo mirando a Regina subiendo por una escalera—. Iré ayudarla, no queremos que se caiga y se rompa un tobillo.

—Alto ahí, loba. La Reina está bajo mi estricta vigilancia.

—¿Estás comiendo de su fruta prohibida?

—¡Ruby! Cierra la boca.

—¿Su manzanita es dulce y jugosa? —Siguió bromeando.

—Basta. No hables así de ella, nunca más. No está bien, es la madre de mi hijo.

—Lo siento tanto. Olvidé por completo que ella es tu señora, Swan.

—No es gracioso.

—Lo siento, no volveré a molestar a tu señora nunca más. Lo prometo.

Ruby es como una adolescente, pero al menos me hizo darme cuenta que fue una mala idea poner a Regina a colgar luces, todo el mundo estaba mirándola subir y bajar de esa escalera. Son unos pervertidos.

—Hey. Ya es suficiente, pondré a uno de los enanos, no quiero que te caigas y te rompas una pierna.

Sostuve la escalera mientras ella bajaba.

—¿Me liberas de mis responsabilidades?

—¿Dónde está tu abrigo? Vas a congelarte.

—Creo que lo dejé en tu horrible patrulla o alguien lo robó.

—¿Lo perdiste? Eres como una niña pequeña.

—Odio cuando dices eso. Solo eres unos centímetros más alta, y soy mayor a ti.

—Si admitieras que eres pequeña quizá no te molestaría tanto.

—¿Dónde se meten? —Mi madre corrió hacia nosotras—. He estado buscándolas.

—Estamos aquí, mamá. Trabajando.

—¿Por qué no llevas un abrigo, Regina? Está helando.

—Acabo de decirle lo mismo

—Tomaremos un descanso para almorzar en familia, le diré a David que te dé su abrigo.

—No voy a ponerme nada de las cosas horribles que él usa. —Dijo torciendo los ojos.

Le presté mi chaqueta. Realmente alguien había robado su abrigo, me divertí viendo a Henry reprenderla por ser descuidada con sus cosas. Almorzamos en familia, como lo hemos venido haciendo durante las últimas semanas, como parte del plan de mi madre para integrar a Regina en nuestra familia.

—No dejes sola a Regina, y no le permitas ir a encerrarse en casa. Quiero que tenga una muy buena celebración.

—El año pasado se divirtió mucho por su cuenta pintando tu auto ¿recuerdas?

—Mantenla alejada de todo tipo de vandalismo, y practica tus habilidades sociales. No me gusta tu espíritu, no voy a dejar que te conviertas en la oveja negra de esta familia, así que compórtate y cuida de Regina.

Me gusta ser una oveja negra.

Corrí hasta donde estaban Regina y Henry conversando.

—Tengo muchas responsabilidades, mamá. Estoy a cargo de todo, es mi deber como príncipe.

—Bueno. Mi pequeño príncipe no tiene permitido comer dulces ni quedarse trabajando hasta tarde.

—Por favor mamá, quiero estar allí cuando cuenten el dinero que logremos recaudar.

—Tu abuela y Azul pueden ocuparse de eso.

—Pero yo quiero estar ahí. Dormiré en casa de la abuela, y no comeré ningún dulce. Lo prometo.

—Está bien. —Sonreí al verla besar su frente.

—Te amo, mamá.

—Yo también te amo.

—Te amo, ma. Cuida de mamá. —Corrió alejándose de nosotras.

—¿Por qué todos asumen que necesito ser cuidada por ti?

—Quizá es porque mi madre sabe que yo soy la oveja fuerte de nuestra familia, y tú eres la más débil y pequeña. ¡Ayyyyyy!

Me dio un fuerte pisotón y se alejó de mí. Mis pobres dedos de los pies sufrieron las consecuencias de mi buen humor. Sirvió para que se me quitaran un poco las ganas de molestarla.

Ayudamos comprando unos cuantos paquetes de velas. Dimos un par de vueltas y no necesité convencerla para escaparnos de mi madre.

Compré cerveza de raíz y una pizza. Acordamos tener nuestro día de descanso en su casa viendo una película, en especial porque ninguna de las dos queríamos seguir congelándonos en la nieve en un aburrido festival.

—Hay luz. —Se percató al entrar en casa—. Iré a apagar el generador.

—Yo lo haré.

—Puedo hacerlo. Pon esa pizza en platos y elige una película decente.

La dejé ir y fui a la cocina por platos. Llevé todo al estudio, que era en dónde veríamos la película y encendí la chimenea, iba a escoger una película pero escuché un ruido extraño.

—¡Regina! ¿Está todo bien? —No recibí respuesta. Fui a verla y la encontré en el piso—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Tropecé —Sonaba adolorida.

—Déjame ver. ¿Te torciste el tobillo? —Me agaché y ella quitó sus manos para dejarme examinar su tobillo.

—Duele.

—Lo bueno es que no parece roto.

—¿Puedes asentarlo?

Podía, pero le dolía mucho. Así que la cargué y la llevé al estudio. Se acomodó en el sofá y me permitió quitarle los botines sumamente altos. Elegí una de esas películas cursis que le gustan tanto, y sostuve sus pies sobre mis piernas para poder sostener una toalla con hielo sobre su tobillo.

—Lo hiciste a propósito para obligarme a ver esto.

—Mi tobillo quedó sensible después de tu intento de asesinato ¿recuerdas?

—Lo que recuerdo es que al día siguiente te pusiste tacones.

—Me gustan los zapatos.

—Solo los altos porque eres muy pequeña.

Intentó patearme con su pie no lastimado. No tenía idea con quién se había metido. Se ganó un ataque de cosquillas.

—¡Basta! Estoy herida —Dijo entre risas.

Se sentó para poder sujetar mis manos y evitar que yo siguiera haciéndole cosquillas en su pie sano.

—Admite que eres pequeña.

—Ok. Ok. Soy pequeña.

Me detuve. Ella respiraba agitada, sonrojada y luciendo igual de perfecta que siempre. Mis manos se movieron por su cuenta y acariciaron sus mejillas.

—Vas a besarme ahora —Preguntó bromeando.

—Sí. Voy a besarte ahora. —Decirlo en voz alto me sorprendió incluso a mí, pero era exactamente lo que quería hacer, y lo hice.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, pero de inmediato se cerraron, y permitió que sus labios se fundieran en los míos.


End file.
